


and the stars they all aligned

by justaduelist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaduelist/pseuds/justaduelist
Summary: everything somehow felt whole.





	

„I think these things are pretty safe“,  
and something clicked, everything fell in order. it felt as if the whole universe somehow found its center, a mess used to be ruled by chaos found its tune; the stars all aligned and started to play the song of the universe. 

everything stopped rotating, just to start moving again at an impossible speed. soft lips hummed the song of the universe, hearts beating in that constant rhythm. two souls clashed together, swirling around each other like twin suns, enlightening the sky of their everything. 

leo’s bones found their shell, and maybe he was always without one, because this felt like how it was supposed to be all along. eternity didn’t seem so frightening anymore, with jim’s head on his chest. bones’ soul felt whole, and he knew he was finally home.


End file.
